


Vert

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Kyou Kara Maou [4]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, M/M, troisième partie d'une série écrite à plusieurs mains
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-28
Updated: 2005-05-28
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Il voulait juste pouvoir cesser d'espérer.
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Series: Archivage : Kyou Kara Maou [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540612
Kudos: 1





	Vert

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première sur Fanfiction.net en mai 2005.
> 
> Les corrections éventuelles qui y ont été apportées sont minimes et tiennent de la forme, le fond n’a pas été touché. La version originale est toujours disponible sur Fanfiction.net.
> 
> *
> 
> Cette fic fait partie d'une série disponibles sur FF.net :  
[Rouge, de babel121](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2406521/1/Rouge)  
[Blanc, de Meanne77](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2408903/1/Blanc)  
Vert  
[Bleu, de Tipitina](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2416975/1/Bleu)  
[Orange, de Tite Ham](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2422510/1/Orange)

Le temps est doux, presque trop, toute la ville semble sortie pour profiter du soleil. Il entend autour de lui les gens parler dans une langue à la fois familière et étrangère, pas tout à fait la même que celle de sa petite enfance, mais de toute façon pour lui tellement lointaine qu'il a l'impression de marcher dans un rêve.

Une brise agite les feuilles des arbres au-dessus de lui ; il lève les yeux et l'espace d'un instant les rayons du soleil sur le vert profond des feuilles nouvelles lui en rappelle un autre et sa gorge se serre – de peur.

Battements sourds dans sa poitrine, il essuie ses mains moites sur son jean. Il regrette – un instant, un court instant – d'avoir dit à Ken de rester à l'hôtel, de ne pas l'accompagner. Il regrette, tellement de choses…

_« Vous avez le regard d'un vieil homme. »_

Des cris d'enfants, d'adolescents, et il avale sa salive, son pas ralentit. Il s'arrête devant l'allée et regarde au bout la cage blanche d'un but, les silhouettes qui courent sur le terrain. Il perçoit les appels et les interjections, et il tend l'oreille, malgré lui, essaye de reconnaître celle qui _lui_ appartient… Mais c'est ridicule et il le sait.

_« N'y va pas, Yuuri. Tu te fais du mal. »_

Tu _nous_ fais du mal, vraiment, c'est cela que veut dire Conrad, mais Yuuri n'arrive pas à le prendre en compte. C'est plus fort que lui, ce besoin de _voir_, d'être sûr. Ce besoin de mettre un point final. Alors seulement peut-être, il pourra tuer cet espoir, et cesser de les faire souffrir eux aussi, à continuer d'y croire.

Il fait le premier pas. Puis le second.

C'est la troisième fois qu'il arrive ici. Mais c'est la première qu'il fait ce premier pas, ce premier pas qui le conduit sur l'allée. Et cette fois il ne fera pas demi-tour, ne retournera pas à l'hôtel sans même s'être approché.

Yuuri avale sa salive, dépasse deux enfants qui parlent avec animation. Ils ne font pas attention à lui, il donne à peine l'impression d'être plus vieux qu'eux, il le sait. Ils ne s'imaginent pas qu'il a une fille plus de deux fois plus âgée qu'eux. Ici il n'est qu'un jeune homme parmi d'autres, tout juste sorti de l'adolescence.

Avec presque de la nausée il arrive devant le terrain de football, ses yeux cherchent parmi les joueurs celui qui est le sien, il cherche désespérément, fiévreusement, l'éclat brillant de ses cheveux blonds.

— La passe, la passe !

Il y a des roux, quelques bruns, quelques châtains, quelques blonds. Mais aucun d'eux n'est aussi clair, aussi lumineux que celui qu'il cherche. Il va s'adosser à la barrière blanche et les regarde courir, une douzaine d'adolescents, quinze ans, dix-sept tout au plus.

Le sien en a seize tout juste.

— Eh, c'est quoi cette réception de merde ? Joue, au lieu d'frimer, ducon !

Son cœur bat moins fort, un chagrin doux-amer se pose sur la blessure au fond de lui. Il pourrait se dire qu'il s'est trompé, que ce n'était pas le bon terrain. Il pourrait se dire que celui qu'il cherche n'est pas là, malade peut-être, mais il sait au fond de lui que ce n'est pas le cas.

Il s'était imaginé qu'il le reconnaîtrait tout de suite.

— La passe, Peter !

— T'as pas intérêt à louper !

— Pour qui tu m'prends ? 

Il s'était dit, quelle que soit son apparence, il saurait le trouver, il le sentirait tout de suite, il n'y aurait pas d'erreur possible. Mais il y a trop d'adolescents qui courent sur ce terrain, et le sien pourrait être n'importe lequel.

Yuuri sourit, doucement. La douleur vive qu'il entretient depuis tant d'années s'apaise déjà, bientôt ce ne sera qu'un tiraillement constant, qu'il s'autorisera à oublier de temps en temps. Il a envie de pleurer.

Son deuil peut enfin commencer.

Il se redresse pour rentrer, jette un dernier coup d'œil sur le terrain. Deux garçons, un blond, un roux, courent vers les buts, dans sa direction, en se passant la balle. Ils rient en évitant leurs adversaires.

— Eh ! Vous êtes pas que deux dans cette équipe !

— Essaye de suivre et peut-être qu'on te fera la passe ! rétorque le blond.

— A toi ! crie le roux.

Le blond rattrape le ballon et file vers les buts. Il a un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Essaye d'arrêter ça ! crie-t-il au gardien.

Le ballon traverse la cage sans filet à quelques centimètres des doigts du gardien, rebondit sur un arbre et roule jusqu'aux pieds de Yuuri. Il se penche et le ramasse.

Son cœur s'est remis à battre.

Il lève les yeux. L'adolescent qui vient de mettre le but marche vers lui, la tête tournée vers ses amis en faisant le signe de la victoire.

La stature est la même mais les cheveux sont trop foncés, la démarche est trop détendue, tranquille, celle d'un enfant qui a grandi avec le seul souci de devoir se lever le matin pour aller à l'école. La peau est trop brune, les genoux sont écorchés et le short couvert de tâches d'herbes.

Yuuri se dit que ce n'est pas grave, parce que c'est comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Il pourra se mentir plus tard, se dire qu'il s'est trompé de toute façon. Mais le garçon se tourne soudain vers lui et Yuuri étouffe.

Vert, trop vert, la couleur du feuillage épais sur lequel tombe un rayon de soleil, de la malachite plus que de l'émeraude, mais pas tout à fait, un vert qui n'appartient qu'à lui.

Et il tend la main vers Yuuri, ce même sourire arrogant sur des lèvres qui ne sont pas tout à fait les siennes, sur un visage qui ne lui ressemble pas, non, pas vraiment, mais soudain ça n'a plus d'importance, parce que Yuuri l'a retrouvé, qu'il lui tend la main.

Yuuri s'apprête à la prendre, ils vont rentrer, ensemble, _j'ai tellement de chose à te dire, à te montrer, la guerre est finie, je l'ai finie pour toi, rien que pour toi, pour que tu reviennes dans un pays en paix, Greta a grandi, si tu la voyais, c'est une femme maintenant, les ours-abeilles t'ont cherché, ils seront heureux de te revoir, tu leurs as manqué, tu m'as manqué, oh qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué…_

— Bon, tu l'envoies ? fait la voix impatiente.

Yuuri a l'impression de recevoir une gifle sur la mauvaise joue. Comme assommé, il lance le ballon.

— Si tu veux jouer, va voir Matt, le grand brun là-bas. Je crois qu'on peut trouver encore quelqu'un d'autre pour pas être impairs.

— Ian ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? crie le roux.

— J'arrive !

Les yeux verts se détournent et Yuuri se retrouve à l'agonie, comme si l'on avait volé son oxygène. Ce n'est pas juste. Pas juste.

Il aurait pu prétendre. Il aurait pu prétendre, et guérir, mais on ne le lui a pas permis, on ne lui a même pas laissé la possibilité de croire qu'il n'y avait plus rien à regretter.

« Ian » se tourne de nouveau vers lui, et les yeux le frappent encore, et il aurait pu oublier s'il n'y avait les yeux…

Froncement léger de sourcils, et l'air un peu perplexe, troublé, les yeux verts lui demandent :

— Eh… On s'est pas déjà vus quelque part ?

_Non_, souffle la voix de Conrad.

— Peut-être, répond celle de Yuuri.

Fin.


End file.
